Theatre Mission: Katawa Shoujo Script
by Sythe2
Summary: Stories that provide hope to everyone is always superior. Fate decides to help six students at Yamaku by sending two Milletians. While the star flung warriors aid the six students, they also come to grips of the nature of human condition. No pairing yet.
1. Getting into the act

A.N: I don't own Katawa Shoujo (own by Four LEaf studio) or Mabinogi (own by Nexon/Devcat). The only thing I own is my character 'Eile', the character xmagiclightx (Syzera Light) belongs to xmagiclightx in the game Mabinogi. Flames will be doused and ignored.

The playwright's city of Avon. Once a splendor of a normal city until the Goddess Morrighan lifted it from the face of Errin and turned it into a jail without bounds. The Globe theatre is the only sound structure as two figures flashed into existance. Both were females and wore distinct colors. The 16 year old girl green haired girl wore neon green dress, slippers, and bonnet that looked like something a vampire would wear. On her back is a large green sword. On the blade of the sword, the word 'Glory' was etched in it. On her arms was an alchemist cylinder and a shield in the other. A large bag hung from her grip while the other 16 year old girl wore a dress of pink and black. Her shoes shared the same color patterns. A large trinity staff was evident in her right hand as her left hand held the same size bag that the green girl held. On her hips. Two falcatas hung sheathed as her black eye and brown skin looked over to the green eyes and tan skin of the brightly dressed girl.

"Are you sure what Marlowe said in that scroll Eile?" the black haired lady asked looking at the girl.

Eile huffed as she looked over to the black haired girl, going into her normal stance of placing her left hand on her hip and letting her cylinder hand hang. A common stance for a female Royal Alchemist.

"Of course I'm sure. It says in the scroll that he found a script and in the script is five scripts. How can that not be suspicious xmagiclightx?" Eile asked.

xmagiclightx sighed as she looked over at the Royal Alchemist.

"I wish I had a decent name like yours. Maybe this script might be the 'Change your name' mission." xmagiclightx mused as she looked around.

Eile looked around and saw the man she wanted. In front of the two girls stood the masked Marlowe. The pair walked up as Marlowe saw them.

"Good good. You didn't wait. I see the spirit of the actors within you." Marlowe said as he looked over the two girls.

"If you can please tell us why you summoned the two of us here?" xmagiclightx asked.

Marlowe nodded as he pulled out one huge stack of scripts.

"This is the reason why. I found this stack of scripts just infront of the Globe theater." Marlowe said.

"So Shakesphere wants us to see this play as well. I don't see the reason we both have to be here. Especially when one of us have to write up sixty reports just to stay as a Royal Alchemist." Eile muttered bluntly looking disappointed at Marlowe.

xmagiclight took the scripts and looked over it. Her eyes widen slightly.

"I don't think this is Shakesphere's work." xmagiclightx replied as she handed Eile the scripts.

"Hmm. Four Leaf Studio? Who's that?" Eile asked looking at Marlowe.

Marlowe shook his head.

"I don't know. That is what I want you to find out. From the writing, the title is labeled Katawa Shoujo." Marlowe replied.

"What does that mean?" xmagiclightx asked.

"I don't know. I'll do my part in finding out what it means. In the meantime, you two will enter the world of this Katawa Shoujo and run through it. The aura around the script is also ominous. It looks like you might not be able to leave until the entire script is finished." Marlowe muttered.

"The entire script? No worries. We came prepared." Eile blurted out.

xmagiclightx sighed as Marlowe smiled.

"Speaking of which, in this world, they seem to require names not like yours." Marlowe said pointing to xmagiclightx.

"Really? Well, I guess I'll go with the name Syzera Light." xmagiclightx now known as Syzera Light said trying to speed things along.

Marlowe nodded as he led the two girls to the front of the Globe theatre.

"Well, time to see what this world is about." Eile muttered as the door opened and the script flew out of Eile's hands.

A portal opened up with an eriee white glow. Eile and Syzera looked at each other before looking at Marlowe. Without a second thought, Eile jumpped into the portal. Syzera sighed and followed the Royal Alchemist into the portal before the door slammed shut behind them. Marlowe smiled.

"What will the actors describe you?"

-Yamaku-

The light faded away as Eile and Syzera found themself standing infront of a large gate. It took the pair a second to regain their orientation. The sun looks like it is about to rise.

"This is our mission?" Eile asked looking at the foreign looking gate.

"I guess. Let's go in and see what we have to deal with." Syzera replied as she opened the gate. The pair entered the grounds and started to look around.

The building was not ones that they were used to seeing. It towered high above them just like a castle. A sound slowly invaded their ears as a slight 'tap tap tap' sound was heard. The two girls walked over towards the sound until they reached an odd track field. From there, they saw a girl running on the track. But the main thing that caught their attention is the fact that her legs were not there and in place of them were two stick like legs.

"What do you think those are?" Syzera whispered while looking at the girl.

"Hell would I know." Eile whispered back before her eye saw something.

The girl running before them saw a black glow as four skeleton lancers came out of the black glow.

"What's this?" the girl asked as she stopped and backed up slightly.

Eile and Syzera's eyes widen as they saw the enemy.

"Skeleton Lancers! What are they doing here?" Eile exclaimed.

"Worry about that later. That girl is in danger." Syzera replied as she ran forward with her Trinity Staff out.

Eile got her cylinder out and ran out with Syzera. One of the Skeleton Lancers rush toward the legless girl and raised it's lance to strike.

"Get down!" Eile exclaimed to the girl. She turnned around and saw the pair of female shaped shadows before heeding the command and diving to the ground.

Eile pointed her cylinder at the Lancer and sent a huge ball of compressed water at the Skeleton Lancer, which struck and killed it. Syzera started chanting as the air condensed around the tip of the trinity staff. Ice form as Syzera threw it at two Skeleton Lancers, killing them. The mage turn to see the final lancer already striking towards her when a blast of wind and another large compressed water finished it off.

Syzera looked over to Eile, then to the girl on the ground.

"Hey, are you ok?" Syzera asked as she walked over to the girl on the ground.

The girl groaned slightly as she got up.

"Yes. I'm ok." The girl replied.

"Good. Get back to your place." Eile muttered to the girl as she nodded.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

The two millitean looked at each other as an unspoken agreement was reached.

"I'm Eile. That's Syzera Light." Eile muttered.

"I'm Emi. Nice to meet ya." Emi said.

"Get going." Eile muttered as she saw the skeleton lancer disappeared as Emi passed by the two fighters. Soon enough, Emi's small figure faded away as Syzera walked up to Eile.

"Are you sure it's wise to tell her?" the black haired mage asked.

"I'm certain we won't meet her again." Eile muttered.

A few hours later and several talking with some unknown people that Eile would love to forget about, she and Syzera soon stood out infront of the aptly named girl's dorm.

"I thought I never see the day I have my own piece of a building to call home." Syzera said.

Eile nodded as the pair walked into the dorm. Many of the girls there looked at the pair oddly before walking off. After getting some directions, they reached their respective dorm room, which was right next to each other. Eile opened the door and found that the room was bare. Just a desk, bed, chair, a bathroom, cabinet, and a small black box that she has never seen in her life. Syzera looked into her room and saw the same thing.

"I guess we unpack for the time being." Eile muttered as she and Syzera entered their room and unpacked.

A few minutes later, Eile heard a knock on her door.

"Who could that be?" the green haired Royal Alchemist wondered as she opened the door.

Outside the door, Syzera stood there and slightly behind her, Emi stood there with a grin.

"Eile, I guess you are a student here with Syzera here." Emi muttered as she entered the room.

Syzera sighed as she followed Emi into the room. The legless girl looked around the room, taking in the feel of the room.

"Wow. I never seen some of the clothing here before." Emi muttered as she looked at one of Eile's more unique clothing, which was Eile's Royal Alchemist suit that was lying on the bed.

"This looks cool. Where can I get it?" Emi asked while holding the suit up.

"That's custom made for myself." Eile replied as she walked over and dug through her bag of clothing until she pulled out the same suit style, minus the insignia on the arm.

"You can have this one though." Eile said as she handed Emi the Suit for Alchemist in training.

"You sure Eile?" Syzera asked looking at the green haired girl.

"Yeah." Eile simply replied.

"Really? I gotta try it on." Emi said as she went into the restroom.

A few minutes later, Emi came out with the suit on and a smile as well.

"Thanks. It fits me well. Thank goodness this is sunday." Emi said as she spun around a bit.

"Sunday? Hmmm... oh! You mean Imbolic." Syzera muttered.

Emi, not paying attention to both Eile and Syzera, suddenly grabbed both of their hands.

"You gotta see the school. We might be classmates." Emi said as she dragged both of them out of Eile's room and closing the door behind them.

Unseen to everyone, a ghostly figure emerged and faded away quickly sensing it's chance to grow.

******************  
>Everyone is different and many people tend to judge others by those differences. But within the school of disabled students, the wheels of fate started to stir, moving the players to the path of destiny. <p>


	2. Day 1 of the scripted life

Note: I don't own Mabinogi, Katawa Shojou, or the character xmagiclight/Syzera Light. I only own the character Eile.

Imbolic night, or rather, Sunday night as the local people would say found Eile, Syzera in the girl dorm's public bath. To say that both milliteans were looking forward to this was a bit of an understatement from Emi's point of view as they stood in the public changing room.

"You two never seen a public bath before?" Emi asked looking at the pair.

Eile cough slightly to cover the blush that was creeping on her face while Syzera took it in stride.

"We were traveling for over 15 hours total. We didn't have time to shower. We didn't even bring anything to dry ourselves with." Syzera said as the legless girl's eyes widen.

"Oh. I'll get some towels for us. So just get undressed and hop in." Emi stated as she ran off to grab some towels.

"I guess that takes care of that." Eile mumbled as she and Syzera quickly took off their respective clothing.

Just as they finished taking off their clothing, two girls came into the changing room. Eile turned to see two girls. One with a bubble gum pink hair and a large grin while the other girl had glasses and a stern grin. Eile turned away to try and avoid attracting attention to herself, but that method failed as the two girls saw her.

"Hey there. Are you new here?" the pink haired girl asked as she and the glasses girl walked up to her.

"Ummm. Yes?" Eile replied as she turned to face them.

Syzera turned to see Eile talking with the two as she walked up to them.

"Oh Eile. Making new friends are we?" Syzera asked.

"Umm. I guess? I don't know." Eile replied as she noticed the pink girl's hands moving along with the glasses' girl hand. Syzera picked up on that as well.

"What are you doing?" Syzera asked looking at the pink haired girl.

"Me? I'm talking to Shizune." the girl said looking at Syzera as if she grew a third eye.

"Shizune? That's her name?" Eile asked looking at Shizune.

Shizune nodded as she got the message from her partner.

"Yes. Misha here lets me see what others say. By the way, I haven't see you two before. Are you new here?" Shizune said through Misha while a glint in her eyes was seen.

"Yes. We just got here and such." Syzera muttered.

"If that's the case, how about we help you around the school tomorrow?" Misha asked while signing her mute and deaf friend.

Shizune nodded as if confirming Misha's request. The two millitean looked at each other and nodded.

"I guess we can use the help." Eile replied looking at Misha.

Before Misha has a chance to respond, the door banged open as Emi came in.

"Eile, Syzera. I got the towels." Emi exclaimed as she stopped to see Misha and Shizune.

Shizune looked over to Emi and started signing as Misha translated.

"Emi, how many times do you have to be told that you should not be running in doors?" Shizune signed to Misha.

Emi nervously smiled as she held up towels.

"But Eile and Syzera don't have towels." Emi muttered as she quickly took off her clothing and grabbed Eile and Syzera by the hand before Shizune has a chance to say anything more.

Being dragged into the public bath, the pair didn't have time to breath before they found the baths. Emi sighed as she looked at the pair.

"Misha and Shizune are part of the student council. So I'd be careful on breaking the rules around them." Emi stated as she took off her legs and entered the bath.

Emi took the time to notice the heavy cuts, bites, and stab wounds on both of the milliteans before they sat in the water.

"Ahhhh. This feels so good." Eile remarked as she laid flat on her back, letting the water carry her.

"That is true. The only other time I remember feeling this good is at the hot springs in Zardine." Syzera replied.

"Zardine? Where's that?" Emi asked.

"It's in Iria." Syzera replied.

"Where's Iria?" Emi asked again looking at Eile.

"Oh. I'm not sure where it is." Eile replied remembering that she and Syzera were still in the theatre mission.

She remembered the last time she and Syzera let an important information out. It led them to a chase across Uldah to find Golvan and put him back in Avon.

Emi shrugged as the public bathroom door opened. Eile and Syzera looked over to see Misha and Shizune enter the bathroom. The two saw them and walked into the bath, eventually sitting down beside them. As with Emi, the two saw the bite marks, cuts, and stabs wounds on both Eile's body and Syzera's body.

"So, since you two don't have anything to do tomorrow beside attending class, how about you guys join the student council?" Shizune asked through Misha.

"Yeah. We can always use the help Eilchan, Sychan." Misha exclaimed while smiling.

Eile and Syzera sat up.

"Eilchan?" Eile asked.

"Sychan?" Syzera said looking at Misha.

Misha nodded as Emi looked over at the pair.

"You guys aren't about to get them to help you with the festival next sunday are you?" Emi asked.

Shizune looked over to Misha, who signed what was said. The answer from Shizune was a simple nod.

Eile and Syzera sighed as they laid back.

"I guess. That doesn't mean we will join this student council." Eile pointed out.

Misha signed Eile's response as Shizune smiled. Shizune signed back as Misha laughed.

"Wahaahaa. That's great. We'll start tomorrow." Misha replied as she grabbed a brush from the side and started to scrub Shizune's back.

Emi took this time to scoot beside Syzera and ask her something that bothered her.

"Do you remember what happened this morning?" Emi whispered.

"Hmm?" Syzera asked trying to play dumb.

"Those things that came up in the morning? What are they?" Emi asked.

"I don't know. They were freaky." Syzera replied trying to steer the conversation away from the Skeleton Lancers that she and Eile fought.

"You sure?" Emi asked as she looked at Eile, who ended up in a splashing war with Shizune and Misha.

"Yes." Syzera said as she eased back and basked in the warm waters of her bath.

Eventually, Eile, Misha, and Shizune tired themselves out from the splash war as they got on to actually cleaning themselves. Eile had to get Misha and Shizune's help in washing her hair since it was as long as her back. With that out of the way, Eile decided to head back to her room as she got up.

"Getting out of the bath already?" Shizune signed to Misha.

"Yeah. I still have to unpack a bit more." Eile said as she stepped out of the bath and started walking towards the door and soon enough, out of the bathroom, and eventually back to her room so she can sleep.

Taking the hint, Syzera and the rest of the girls finished up their baths and returned to their respective rooms.

***Morning***

The buzzing from the small box irritated Eile enough for her to wake up. Groaning, the Royal Alchemist got up and quickly put on her usual Royal Alchemist Uniform as she stifled a yawn. Looking on the wall, Eile decided to take her cylinder and a few stacks of elemental crystals before grabbing a bag with her books for 'class'. Exiting her dorm, the green haired alchemist found Misha, Shizune, and Syzera waiting for her. Syzera happened to be wearing her Magic School Uniform and on her back is her Trinity Staff.

"Morning. Where's your uniform?" Shizune asked as she signed her message to Misha.

"Uniform? I'm wearing it am I not?" Eile replied confused.

Syzera and Misha smiled slightly as Shizune started to sign away.

"That is not the proper uniform for this school. You need to get some as soon as you can." Shizune stated through Misha.

"Right right. As long as it covers me, anything can be uniform. Ok? Ok. Let's get going. I'm hungry." Eile said as she grabbed both of Shizune's hand so that the messages she would have said would stop.

Accepting defeat for the time being, Shizune and Misha led the two milliteans toward the school and soon enough, they reached the classroom. Shizune started signing to Misha.

"Shizune said that you have to wait for Mutou. It's standard and all." Misha said before she and Shizune entered the room leaving the two outside.

Many students looked at the pair as they went to class. Soon a tall man came out of the crowd as well as another guy.

"Ah. You two must be the other students that is transferring into my class. I'm Mutou, your teacher." Mutou said as he put the hand out for a hand shake.

"I'm Eile." Eile said as she went for the handshake.

"Syzera Light." Syzera said following Eile.

"How about introducing yourself?" Mutou asked looking at the guy beside him.

The man nodded.

"I'm Nakai Hisao. Nice to meet you two." Hisao answered as he shook the two girl's hands.

Before either of them got a chance to say anything else, Mutou entered the classroom. Hiaso, Eile, and Syzera entered the room after him. The class gone silent as everyone stared at the trio.

"I never felt this nervous in my life." Eile muttered quietly.

Syzera and Hisao nodded as Mutou motioned for the three to introduce themselves. After the introduction, Mutou handed out papers as Eile's face already started to show signs of annoyance. Going to their respective seats, Misha and Shizune scooted over so their desk were next to hers, Syzera's and Hisao. Eile only plunked her head on the desk as Misha, Hisao, and Shizune started to talk with each other. Syzera saw Eile's mood and smiled.

"Don't worry Eile. I'll help you out if you need any." Syzera said.

"Thanks. I can't stand paperwork. I already do enough of that as a Royal Alchemist." Eile mumbled as she lifted her head back up.

Just then, Shizune tapped the desk as Misha smiled. Her fingers started moving as Misha started speaking.

"We should start our homework. It's long so we should be able to finish it by midway through class if we all work on it." Shizune said through Misha.

"You might want to take out one mind." Eile sighed.

Hisan and Syzera smiled a bit while Shizune shook her head. Knowing that defeat is the only solution, Eile sat up and grabbed a pencil.

"That's the way Eile." Syzera said as she grabbed her pencil as well.

"After class, we can walk around the grounds together. It's a nice day today. Okay?" Misha said translating Shizune's signs.

Everyone nodded as they started to work.

Syzera was looking very smug as Eile's face is facing the lunch table. Hisao, Shizune, and Misha sighed at the sight.

"Ok. It's offical that I stink at studying." Eile muttered as she grabbed an apple that she had packed from Errin before coming here.

"You just need to study more like a certain somebody here." Shizune signed as Misha spoke with a frown on her face.

"I studied quite a bit, so I'm not that far behind." Hisao answered.

"Good for you. The material's easy once you figure what what you need to do." Syzera stated.

Eile groaned as a response before a question popped up.

"Where's the library in this place?" Eile asked looking at Shizune.

"I was wondering about that as well." Hisao added in.

Misha signed the question to Shizune who signed back the reply.

"We know where that is. We'll show it to you three after class on one condition." Misha said.

"Which is?" Hisao asked as an eyebrow rose an inch.

"You join the student council." Misha answered with a wide smile.

Hisao, Syzera, and Eile looked over to Shizune, who had a mischievous smile plastered on her face. Everyone sighed again.

"That's a no for me. Is there anything else anyone can do in this place beside class? Like a combat based thing?" Eile asked.

Shizune looked at Misha as the pink haired girl signed the question. Frowning slightly, Shizune signed the reply as Misha translated it.

"There is an archery club and a martial arts club." Misha stated.

The word 'archery' perked Eile's interest up considerably.

"Ok. Now you have my attention. I'll find them later. Hisao, let's find that library later on. What about you Syzera?" Eile stated as she started to eat the apple.

"I think I'll help Misha and Shizune out." Syzera said with a small smile.

Misha smiled as she signed to Shizune Syzera's answer and a few seconds later, Shizune smiled as well as she signed to Misha before standing up.

"We better get back before class starts again." Misha stated as everyone got up and discarded their food in the trash.

The bell rang as class ended. Hisao and Eile got up with Shizune, Misha, and Syzera.

"Let's go find that library." Eile said looking at everyone.

"I think I'll pass. I need to find the nurses' office." Hisao stated.

"I'm going to follow these two and help out a bit." Syzera muttered.

Eile nodded as Misha and Shizune signed to each other quickly before Misha spoke.

"Shicchan says that you are still welcome to join the student council if you want." Misha replied looking at Eile.

The green haired Royal Alchemist shook her head.

"Nah. I might as well get back to the dorm and get my stuff in order." Eile muttered as she waved them goodbye.

One quick trip and Eile found herself back at the girl's dorm. She opened the door and crashed into two people. All three of them landed on the ground.

"Ugh. What happened?" Eile asked as she got up and looked at the other two girls.

One of the girls has what look like burn marks along her face while the other girl had a stick in her hand.

"Excuse me there. I believe this is the first time I heard your voice before." the blind lady asked as she got up with the helo of the burned girl.

Eile shook her head and looked over to the blind lady.

"Oh. It is. I just got here two days ago." Eile answered.

"Oh. A new student I see. What is your name?" the blind girl asked.

"Eile. What about yours?" the green haired girl asked looking at both the burned girl and the blind lady.

"I am Lily Satou. The girl beside me is Hanako." Lily replied.

"...Hi." Hanako whispered as she hid herself behind Lily.

"Hmm. Nice to meet ya. Sorry about the crash." Eile stated.

"It's not that big of a deal. No one got hurt right?" Lily replied looking in the general direction of Eile.

"Eep!" Hanako whispered as she saw something behind Eile.

That was Eile's cue to turn around quickly. Behind her, four dark mist rose as ghosts the shape of a human appeared with a sword in each hand.

"Ghosts of Paratholons. What are they doing here?" Eile whispered as she put on her cyclinder and loaded five water crystals.

"Ghost of Paratholons?" Lily asked.

Eile's eyes widen slightly as Lily asked that question. Apparently Eile didn't expect Lily to have good hearing.

"I'll talk about it later. Just get back into the dorms." Eile muttered.

Hanako nodded as she tuged Lily back behind the doors and close them. Eile smiled.

"Let's get this started." Eile muttered as the Ghost started to rush her.

Eile shot her Water cannon off and killed one of the Ghost. The closest Ghost slammed the flat of it's blade into Eile and sent her right through the doors, crashing into Lily and Hanako again. Everyone groaned as Eile quickly got back on her feet in front of the two girls.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Get back. Hurry." Eile commanded.

Hanako and Lily got up and backed up, giving Eile enough room to move as another Ghost rushed her. One wind crystal into the cylinder and the charging ghost was sent flying back. Thinking quickly, Eile loaded five fire crystals and backed up a bit as the three Ghost of Paratholon ran toward her. Eile smiled as she pointed the cylinder at the Ghost and unleashed a torrent of flames that consumed the three Ghosts, burning them away into nothing. Behind Eile, Hanako stiffen slightly as she saw the torrent of fire.

"Hanako?" Lily asked since her hand was around Hanako's arm.

"It's nothing." Hanako quickly replied.

Eile sighed as she turned to the two girls behind her.

"That should do it. Are you two ok?" Eile asked walked up to both of them and inspected them for any signs of damage besides the one they had beforehand.

Thankfully, there was none.

"Yes. We're ok." Lily replied.

What are those?" Hanako whispered looking at Eile.

Eile shook her head at the question.

"I don't know." Eile lied.

If Lily knew Eile was lying, she did not let her face show.

"In any case, I thank you for defending us." Lily replied.

"Don't worry about it. In any case, I need to take a bath. Wanna join me?" Eile asked.

The two girls thought about it for a moment before nodding. The three girls returned to their dorms and grabbed their towels before meeting up at the public baths. Eile opened the door as Lily and Hanako entered. The trio undressed and Hanako couldn't help but noticed the various scars on Eile's body.

"Umm... Eile?" Hanako asked looking at the green haired girl.

"Yes?" Eile asked turning to the burned girl.

Hanako was too nervous to ask about the scars, so instead she pointed at the scars on Eile's body. Eile understood the question.

"Ah. I was attacked by bandits and wolves when I was young. I nearly died because of the attack. I survived only because a healer found me." Eile replied.

Hanako nodded and smiled a bit as she felt the beginning of a kinship with Eile. Lily turnned and smiled a bit.

"I guess you have something to be thankful for." Lily replied as she placed a hand on Hanako's arm.

"That is true." Eile replied as she opened the door to the actual baths.

Lily and Hanako walked in with Eile following and soon enough, the trio found themselves sitting in the bath with the water level rising to the their chest. Eile could never stop enjoying the chance to wash herself as she laid on her back and let the water support her. After a while, Lily started to hum a bit as Hanako relaxed a bit.

"Elie, you don't mind if I feel your face?" Lily asked suddenly out of the blue.

"Why?" Eile asked looking at Lily.

"Just so I can put a face to the voice." Lily replied with a motherly smile.

Eile shrugged as she floated over to Lily. Lily carefully raised her hand and put it softly on her face. Hanako just looked at the two as Lily's hand explored every inch of Eile's face. Eventually, Lily pulled her hand away and smiled.

"Thank you." Lily responded.

Eile smiled as she got up with a start.

"No problem. I need to get back to my room and start on my homework. It's nice to meet ya." Eile answered as she wrung the excess water out of her hair.

"That's a good idea." Hanako whispered as she and by default, Lily got up.

The trio dried themselves off and clothed themselves. After bidding goodbye, Eile returned to her room and plunked on her bed. Only then, she sighed.

"I need to talk with Syzera tomorrow. Something fishy is going on here and I'm not liking how things are shaping up." Eile whispered as she slowly fell asleep, letting the day's event run through her mind.


	3. Risk and Rewards

It quickly became habit as Eile and Syzera got up earily in the morning just to shower and take their books as they made their way to class. Along the way, Syzera noticed that Eile had a troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong Eile?" Syzera asked looking at the green haired girl while playing with the handle of her Trinity Staff.

Eile took her time with her answer.

"I don't know. It feels like something is controling things behind our backs and we are just the puppets in some sort of game." Eile replied looking up to the sky.

"What could be controlling us?" Syzera asked.

"I don't know. When we first got here, we fought off Skeleton Lancers. Just yesterday, I had to fight off Ghost of Partholons." Eile stated.

Syzera's eyes widen slightly as she started to think as well.

"You might be right. But we don't have anything to back that up. Let's keep an eye open at the very least." Syzera muttered with a motherly tone in her voice.

Eile nodded as a pair of hands touched Eile's shoulder. The green haired and the day's green clothed girl stiffen as she turnned around quickly. Syzera smiled as she saw Shizune and Misha standing behind them. Apparently, Shizune took it upon herself to give Eile a good scare. Eile patted her chest a little bit as Shizune stared signing.

"Yup. You really are jumpy this morning." Misha replied as she signed to Shizune.

"Of course I'd be jumpy if someone decided to grab me from behind!" Eile exclaimed looking at both of the girls.

Shizune regained her composure as she started signing to Misha who translated it for Syzera and Eile.

"Did you manage to find a club to join?" Misha asked.

"Not yet." Syzera replied.

Shizune's eyes shined as Misha signed the answer to her. Shizune looked at Misha and nodded once.

"How about you two play a game of RisK with us?" Misha asked as she signed to Shizune.

"Risk? I think it's already risky with you two as the party leader." Eile muttered quietly.

Her response was lost as Syera answered.

"I think we can play a game of Risk. Eile wouldn't mind as well." Syzera replied.

Misha smiled as she Signed Syzera's response to Shizune. Shizune smiled as she signed again to Misha.

"Ok. I'll be sure to bring one more person so we can have a competetive game. Wahahahaha." Misha said with a smile.

Soon enough, they reached the classroom and soon enough, Hisao and Hanako entered with the rest of the class following. Mutou entered the classroom afterward as class got underway.

The day passed uneventfully as classes ended. Eile and Syzera got up when Misha wrapped both of her arms around Eile's arm.

"You're not getting away." Misha exclaimed looking over to Shizune, who has Hisao as well.

"They got you too?" Eile asked looking at Hisao.

"Yeah. Apparently, they use this ploy to get people like us into the Student council." Hiaso replied.

Misha signed Hisao's statement to Shizune as Shizune smiled. The deaf and mute girl signed to Misha and Misha smiled.

"Well, let's get going to the Student Council room." Misha exclaimed as she and Shizune half dragged Eile and Hisao off with them as Eile put out a small quip to Hisao.

"I feel like a criminal being dragged off the dungeons." Eile whispered.

Hisao smirked slightly as they reached the student council room. After a quick and vague rundown on the rules, the game started. After a ways into the game, Eile and Hisao were staring at the collation of Syzera, Misha, and Shizune.

"This is looking bad for us." Eile muttered pointing out the obvious.

Hisao nodded as Shizune signed to the pair. Misha translated this for her.

"Shizune says that she will let you keep your countries if you are willing to join the Student Council." Misha said while Syzera giggled.

"I thought this was a game with no strings attached?" Hisao pointed out while looking at the board.

"That is true. What happened to that rule?" Eile asked looking at the board as well.

"Who knows. Shicchan also says that she would be a benevolent ruler that will spare your people if you join the Student Council." Misha said as she translated Shizune's signs.

"I'll pass." Eile answered.

Two turns later and the forces of Eile lie in ruins across the paperish landscape of the world.

"I guess I lost that one." Eile muttered as Syzera smiled.

"Strategy is not one of your best points is it?" Misha asked as she translated Shizune's signs.

Eile shook her head as Shizune, Misha, and Syzera continued. Needless to say, Hisao followed in Eile's defeat. Shizune pumped her arm in declaration of her victory.

"I win. I win." Misha exclaimed translating Shizune's signs.

"That much was obvious." Eile muttered quietly as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Syzera asked as Hisao, Misha, and Shizune looked at the girl.

"I gotta to do my paperwork." Eile sighed.

"Good point. I'll follow you back. I need to see Emi and Rin as well." Syzera replied.

"I know Emi but who's Rin?" Eile asked.

"She's one of the art club people." Misha replied as she signed the whole thing to Shizune.

"Ah. Don't let me stop you Syzera." Eile muttered as she left the room.

Syzera smiled as she turned around. Watching Misha and Shizune trying to get Hisao enter the student council was amusing at the least at least until she left the room. Following the hallway out of the school, Syzera's path soon marched off from the stone path to the dirt path until it reached the same track that Eile and herself found Emi the first time. Looking on the field, Syzera soon found Emi running on the field.

"Emi!" Syzera called out.

The legless girl stopped running and looked around until she saw Syzera. Waving to the mage, Emi rushed over to her.

"Hey there Syzera. What's up?" Emi asked.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to see what club you are in." Syzera replied.

"Oh the Track and Field club? Sure. You can stay and watch if you want." Emi stated before she remembered something.

"Anything on your mind?" Syzera asked.

"Actually, I promised Rin to help. You want to come with me?" Emi stated looking at the dark skinned mage.

"Sure." Syzera answered as Emi grabbed Syzera's hand and started dragging her towards one direction.

Soon enough, Emi and Syzera found Hisao and Rin in front of a wall mural in progress.

"Hisao. Nice to see you again." Syzera called out.

Hisao turned to Syzera and Emi while the armless girl ignored the call.

"Hey there Syzera, Emi. You guys are helping out?" Hisao asked.

"I guess so." Syzera answered as Hisao pulled a paint can over to them.

"I need some Prussian Blue." Rin muttered.

"Prussian Blue?" Emi asked as Hisao and Syzera started searching for said paint.

After looking around the paint cans, Hisao decided to speak out the obvious.

"Is this it?" Hisao asked while hoding up a paint can.

Rin looked over at the paint can that Hisao had and nodded.

"Pour some here." Rin muttered as she pointed her big toe on the painter's pallet.

Hisao did as Rin asked while Syzera and Emi watched Rin paint with her feet. To the millitean mage, the fact of painting entranced her. The brush moved with ease as it painted out the image Rin wanted to show.

"This is amazing." Syzera muttered.

Emi smiled as she continued to look at the painting until the campus speakers rang to life.

"What's that?" Hisao asked as everyone listened.

"To everyone on the campus. We have recieved reports of several unidentifiable beings appearing on campus. For your safety, the school will be implementing a curfew. All students are to return to their dorms by midnight. I repeat..."

Emi looked confused.

"Unidentifiable beings? What do they mean?" Hisao asked looking at the trio.

"I don't know. Do they mean various people that are acting like something?" Rin muttered as she stared to doze off.

"You don't think it might be those..hmprh." Emi started to speak when Syzera's hand went over her mouth.

"Now now Emi. It's not nice to spread wild rumors now." Syzera said while looking at Emi that said 'I'll talk to you later.'

Syzera removed her hand from Emi's mouth as the black skinned millitean looked around a bit more. The sun started to go down as students started to return to the dorms.

"Looks like it's getting late. How about we head back to our dorm?" Emi asked looking at the others.

Rin, Hisao and Syzera nodded. After waving Hisao off, the three girls returned to the dorm and back to their room. Syzera then knocked on Eile's room.

"Hang on now." Eile's voice rang out as the door opened. Syzera entered the room and saw that Eile had her cylinders out and various crystals out.

"What's with the stuff?" Syzera asked.

"Oh. I finished my stuff and heard the message. So I'm just getting my gear in order." Eile muttered as she held up a Blizzard crystal.

Just behind Syzera, a knock ran out.

"Syzera, Eile. Are you there?" a voice called out.

The duo turned to see Emi in front of the door.

"Hey there Emi. What's up?" Eile called out.

Emi entered the room and took a seat in Eile's chair. She took a breath before she decided to ask the obvious.

"Do you two know what's going on around here?" Emi asked.

The two millitean stiffen slightly as Syzera spoke up.

"Not really. Why would you say that?" Syzera asked.

"Because I remember the first time we met, I was attacked by those things." Emi replied looking at the pair.

By that point, both milliteans were sweating bullets as Emi picked up a water crystal on Eile's desk.

"What is this? I never felt a stone that is dry and wet at the same time." Emi mentioned.

"Umm. It's an experiment I'm trying at the moment." Eile muttered out as Syzera stood up.

"Speaking of which, it seems like the place is getting busy at the moment. Why is that?" Syzera asked.

Emi smiled.

"It's because there is going to be a school festival this sunday." Emi replied.

Eile's ears perked up at the work 'festival'

"Really? I wanna see it." Eile exclaimed as she started to plow through her pile of clothings for a good outfit.

Syzera got up along with Emi.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower. You coming Eile?" Emi asked.

"I'll pass. I gotta find the outfit I'm gonna wear on imbolic." Eile answered as Emi looked confused at Eile's word for sunday.

"Imbolic?" Emi asked.

"Sunday." Syzera repiled as she placed a hand on Emi's shoulder and steered her out of Eile's room.

The rest of the week past in a blink of an eye. With no Shadow fomor monsters coming out to attack the school for the time being, the two milliteans focused on the important task at hand. Said task happened to be helping out with the festival. Some days, Eile and Syzera would help out with Shizune and Misha. Other days, they split off to help others. Everyone was made alert of the inhumane beings that started to appear. Syzera found herself with Eile as the pair finished off their bath on firday night giving them one day to do what they want before the festival starts.

"Ahh. I can't wait until we can see the festival. I wonder if they take gold." Eile muttered as she held up a gold coin that she brought with her into the bath.

"I'm not sure. We never needed to sleep or eat very much. In fact, the only time we ever needed to eat is before any dungeons we entered." Syzera replied.

"Oh well. If anything else, we can try the food here. I neer even heard of most of the food here. Ramen being one of them." Eile replied as she got up and got out of the bath.

Syzera followed the green haired girl out of the bath and after putting on their clothing, returned to their rooms.  
>A few hours past as Syzera had a hard time falling asleep. Grumbling, Syzera got up and put on her Kari Wizard Suit and grabbed her trinity staff before she left the dorm. The night sky never changed as Syzera walked outside a bit. Breathing in the fresh air, Syzera sighed as she turned to head back inside. Just then, three poofs of smoke appeared and from the dark smoke came three Arat alchemist.<p>

"Now it's Arat alchemist?" Syzera muttered as she pulled out her trinity staff.

The three enemy alchemist started to load crystals as Syzera quickly chanted. The alchemist beat her to the punch as it launched a wind blast on Syzera, sending her out and onto the grass. Quickly getting up, Syzera quickly chanted and soon enough, five ice bolt charges floated around her as one of the Arat Alchemist ran torward her. Quickly targeting the attacker, Syzera unleashed the charges on the charging attacks, killing it in the process. Repeating the process, Syzera quickly killed the remaining two Arat Alchemist.

"They are getting annoying." Syzera muttered as she rushed back to the dorm.

Quickly making sure that no more Fomor monster appeared, Syzera let the slep fall on her.  
>-<p>

Morning came as Syzera woke up to find Eile in her room.

"Morning there. We have a visitor." Eile muttered.

"Who?" Syzera asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Eile turned her head and Syzera followed the direction to see Marlowe there with a large stack of paper.

"Marlowe? What are you doing here?" Syzera asked as she got up.

"I got some news for you. The stack of scripts that I found has started to show it's mark now." Marlowe muttered as he placed the scripts on the table.

Each one of the five script has a chibi head of a girl. One for Emi, Rin, Lily, Hanako, and Shizune. Another chibi head appeared on all five scripts. On the Lily and Hanako script, Eile's chibi head appeared. On the Emi and Rin scrolls, Syzera's chibi head was made visible. Shizune's script shined as both Eile's chibi head and Syzera's chibi head appeared while at the same time the scripts starts to smoke black.

"What the?" Eile exclaimed as she looked at the scripts.

"Why did our heads appear on the scripts?" Syzera asked.

Marlowe looked at the script before answering.

"It is possible that the scripts with your head is the path you can choose." Marlowe muttered.

"But what is with the black smoke?" Eile asked looking at the script.

"I don't know. But the true actor is one that can run with whatever the play throws at you." Marlowe muttered.

Eile and Syzera nodded as Marlowe then smiled.

"Now. Choose your script and enter the next act." Marlowe muttered as he faded away, most likely to leave the Globe Theatre.

The five scripts rose up and opened the portal as the scripts entered the portal. Looking at each other, Eile and Syzera entered the portal, knowing that something will happen. 


	4. Author's Note on the Paths

Author's note:

At this point, you are free to choose one of the five girl paths that is laid out. The ending will assume that you have gone through all five paths. As Marlowe stated in the last chapter, the heads dictate which millitean will appear in that particular act. Take for example Hanako's path. It has Eile's head on it. That mean Eile will be the main millitean that appears in that act/girl's path and Syzera will not appear in the path.

As Sai Baba would say:

What matters is to live in the present, live now, for every moment is now. It is your thoughts and acts of the moment that create your future. The outline of your future path already exists, for you created its pattern by your past.

Now, choose the girl's path that you want to persue.

Path Eile can only persue:  
>HANAKO LILY<p>

Path Syzera can only persue:  
>EMI RIN<p>

Path that Eile and Syzera can persue:  
>Shizune <p>


End file.
